A Not So Mysterious Date
by Kurosu
Summary: Post anime. Mayura goes on a date with...? Not Loki?


Disclaimers: _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ belongs to Kinoshita Sakura.

**A Not So Mysterious Date**

written by Kurosu

The grandfather clock, on the opposite side of the room, slightly off the center, ticked away the seconds of the late afternoon of a particular lovely Friday. The day had begun quite bright and cheerful, but as time dwindled into the past, the mood of the study turned sullen and endless. The sharp sound of the clock reminded the owner of the emptiness filling the room with each passing moment.

The daily routine, he had grown accustomed to since his return three months ago, had been completely derailed. He leaned back in the comfortable leather chair and closed his eyes, but his arm remained outstretched across the top of his desk, fingers rapping the mahogany surface steadily with a hint of impatience.

Whenever he was left alone to think, memories would flood back into his mind of the very day he made his decision. The choice that resulted him sitting there at that moment wondering about her whereabouts. Each day after school - it became her habit to pick up where they had left off - she would arrive at the doorstep at four o'clock and inquire about mysteries in the city. When nothing was available, she would decide provide one herself.

She was so persistent and stubborn. But those traits were what also made her quite endearing to him. He came into her life on a whim and left unexpectedly, yet she remained attached and faithful, praying to see him once more. He could've complied with her wish and then disappeared forever, but he, too, had been attached to her, through their days together and adventures spent.

One day though, the unbearable parting would come again, but for now, let them enjoy those beautiful days of life together.

The door of the study flew open, snapping Loki out of his reverie, and an out of breath Yamino was in the entrance carrying a bag of groceries, but he looked like he had seen a horrible monster. He allowed the young man to catch some much needed oxygen before inquiring of the situation.

"Yamino," he started, noting the strange fear in his son's eyes, and became uncertain if he wanted to know, "did... did something happen?" He pushed his small frame out of his chair, with a slight jump to the floor, and walked around his desk to face his audience.

"I... I was out, out getting the groceries," he swallowed hard, worried about his father's reaction to what he had just witnessed out in the streets during his errand, but he had to tell him, "I saw... I saw Mayura-san."

At the mention of her name, Loki's eyes filled with panick and fear, and he rushed to the man, urgently demanding more information, "Where is she? Is she in danger? Odin had bett-."

"No no," Yamino insisted, "Mayura-san is fine..."

Loki frozed in confusion, but inwardly he was very relieved that she was unharmed. When the thought of her safety was secure, curiosity overtook him.

"But there's something that might be happening. Mayura-san-"

As a father with his children, patience his key and ideal, but at that moment, Loki was using all his strength to keep himself leveled as Yamino spoke to him. There was no time for another word when both heard the front gates creaking on its hinges, and they knew who the guest was. They waited in silence as the front door opened and foosteps treaded into the house, across the floors and up the staircase. The sound echoed from the hallway towards them.

Yamino moved from the doorway, allowing their guest open passage, and Loki appeared to have held his breath. He had been waiting for that moment to arrive an hour ago. He glanced at the clock: make that fifty minutes ago.

"Loki-kun!" she greeted cheerfully, "And Yamino-san too!" She noted his bag of groceries, "Oh, you just did some shopping huh?" He nodded in confirmation and excused himself to get the refreshments, having avoided Loki's inquisitive stare.

Loki remained in his spot near the door as Mayura made herself at home on his couch. She set her school bag leaning against the coffee table end and let her long, girlish limbs stretch after a rough day of education. He watched her reach her arms into the air, releasing the tension from her muscles, and her legs straightened as much as she could beneath the table. He couldn't help but stare at the length of her bare legs and quietly thank the heavens for standard school uniforms.

"Loki-kun."

When she called him, he faked a cough to hide his perversion, hoping that she hadn't seen him oogling her. Avoiding eye contact, he took a seat next to her as calmly and dignified as possible and with total self control, to not to whisk her away to his bedroom - in his older form, that is. The realization dawned on him that lately when it came to Mayura, his mind had been filled with lewd thoughts and fantasies of the girl.

In every way possible, it was completely wrong. The frustation mounted in him, mainly that it was inappropriate for him and his platonic relationship with her and because it had been so long since he could last remember being intimate with anyone.

"Um, Loki-kun," came her worried voice, "are you okay? You've been quiet, and you seem upset."

"Ah, um I'm okay," he replied calmly. "I was just thinking. Thinking how strange that you haven't asked me about any cases today." He tried giving her his usual omnipotent grin, and when she smiled again, he was relieved at being able to fool her.

"Oh well, I was thinking about something too! But... DO we have any mysteries today?" she giggled.

He shook his head, "I think the city is dried up of mysteries for now, Mayura."

"Boo, that's no fun. Anyway, I wanted to tell you I won't be here tomorrow."

He raised an eyebrow at her statement. That threw him out of the loop again. He was used to her being at the agency, in study, day after day, or out and about solving a case. Either way, it was practically her ritual with him, and he wanted to ask her what the cause of the derailment in their relationship was.

"I sorta..." She started to answer his unspoken question, and he saw the blush creeping across her cheeks, "made an appointment."

"An appointment? Are you not feeling well?" he inquired, "You do look flushed."

"Er no, I mean, I kinda made a promise to someone." She looked away, scratching the side of her chin nervously, and found the ceiling more interesting to stare at. "I ran into um, Mr Phantom Thief on the way here."

So, it was FREYR's fault that Mayura was late today!

"And we talked a bit... Well, he tried to talk. He didn't make sense at first. He was excited and kept stuttering."

Loki rolled his eyes, knowing how cool and calm Freyr was when he was in the presence of Mayura, his ultimate vision of the perfect woman which was completely untrue. Mayura was at the other end of the spectrum, not that he was saying she was ugly. She was beautiful but far from perfection, but because of her flaws, that was what made her adorable and lovable.

"Then he asked to 'hang out' tomorrow, and I figured I didn't really get to repay him for the whole mystery club thing, so I said 'yes'."

"Uh, what?" He stared at her, dumbfounded.

She laughed nervously, "Haha, funny, huh? I'm going on a date with Mr. Phantom Thief. Haha. Hm, I wonder what I should wear."

Loki stood up with clenched fists and a loud voice, "You can't do that! Freyr's an idiot!"

She paused and blinked at him, surprised at his outburst. There were times he did the unexpectedly because he was just that mysterious. They had been together a while now, and there were things she still didn't know about him, but this time, she would accept him and trust him. She didn't want to ever lose him again.

But it was different now, and she had an inkling why he was behaving in such a way. She looked at him slyly, "Ooh, Loki-kun, are you jealous?"

"What?" he blushed and was in denial, "I am not jealous! I think you should just have a higher standard of a date!"

"Oh, it's no big deal, Loki-kun. It's just like friends hanging out. I mean, we can go on a date too, if you want!" She seemed thoughtful and casual at the suggestion, "There's this new ice cream stand that just opened up too. Yeah, it'll be like an ice cream date, heheh.

"Anyway, I better call it a day. I should get things ready for tomorrow. We can get ice cream later."

And with that, she grabbed her school bag and left. He stood there alone, staring after her and then empty spot she left behind, feeling rejected and abandoned, though he was clearly upset too. He was annoyed Mayura would just date anyone, especially that stupid thief wannabe, and how could she forget him and leave him in the air like that. It wasn't like there was anything going on between them, but they did have a special connection.

He plopped on the couch again, to mope over his predicament. "Ice cream, huh," he mumbled, pondering over her offer, "How childish. Well if she wants a date, then she'll get a date." An idea was slowly forming in his mind, and he smiled devilishly. When he had that particular smile, all of Midgard and Asgard better watch out. They didn't call him the trickster god for nothing.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mayura took an hour to get ready with a shower and all. She picked out a simple yellow dress and a cropped, navy cardigan from the night before. It was nothing fancy since it was just an afternoon date of a movie and lunch. A light touch of make up didn't hurt, and she pulled her long hair into a loose braid down her back.<p>

She twirled in front of the mirror to see her overall look, and when it was satisfactory, she gave one last victorious pose and then hurried out the door. She ran passed her father in the living room, quickly giving him a goodbye before he did a double take on her appearance. By the time he made it to the front entrance door, she was bouncing down the steps to her destination.

"Hrm, she said she was going out with friends," he said quizzically to himself, "but she didn't dress up so nicely before.. Hmm... Nah, it couldn't be..." The thought of a date with a young man was impossible. Who was crazy enough to date his strange, mystery obsessed daughter. The image of Loki flashed in his mind, and he cringed and shook it away, denying that such a thing was possible.

Anyway back to a content Mayura walking down the street, she was looking forward to the date - not that it meant anything to her being with Freyr. He was just one of Loki's acquaintances, so she didn't understand why Loki was so adamant on her being friends with him. Her pace slowed a bit as Loki's reaction kept playing in her mind. It bothered her a bit that Loki was upset, but she was her own woman, able to befriend who she wanted.

She decided to think about it later as she rounded the corner and crossed the street to the park. She and Freyr agreed on meeting at the fountain at ten o'clock from the day before, and when she arrived there, she didn't see him yet. It was a few minutes till the appointed time, so she sat down on a bench to wait for him. She watched the kids and their parents scattered about, and there were also couples, hand in hand looking all lovey-dovey.

Mayura made a small uncomfortable expression from seeing them, and Loki came to her mind. She was surprised at herself, and it took a moment for her heartbeat to settle down. She placed a hand over her heart, feeling a bit strange, and couldn't explain her emotions.

"Why did I think about Loki-kun?" she asked quietly.

She was deep in her thought, so she didn't notice the shadow in front of her till the bouquet of flowers appeared before her eyes. She was briefly startled and accepted the gift as she stood up, "Ah, thank you, Mr Phanto-"

Her voice was lost when she was staring into the emerald eyes with none other than the god she had bumped into so many times in the past, and there stood her lovely god in all his glory that was a pair of jeans and a casual black and white plaid button up shirt. Despite the mortal clothing, there was an ethereal glow about him, and she almost swooned on the spot.

"Ka-kami-sama!" she managed to blurt out, "What are you doing here?"

Loki the super sexy god gave her his most dashing smile, and somewhere in the world, at that very moment, a child was conceived.

He took her hand and gentlemanly graced the back of her hand with a soft kiss. The action caused the speechless girl to blush from head to toe, and still holding her hand within his, he explain, "Freyr couldn't make it to your date, so he requested that I take his place in the romantic endeavor."

"Ooh," she seemed to have already fallen into his charms, "is he okay? I hope he's not sick or something..."

"Just a bit preoccupied in the meantime," he said enigmatically.

Loki smiled to himself, proud at the execution of his mischievous plan that started early that morning. Too quickly recap in his mind, he had arrived at the doorstep to Freyr's mansion incognito - a la Mayura actually, in sexy, black gown - to the shocking surprise of a sleepy eyed Freyer. As much as he hated that part, it was the only way to approach the unguarded self-proclaimed phantom thief.

The spluttering idiot was nosebleeding all over himself as he asked the fake Mayura why she came to his place when they were supposed to meet at the park's fountain later. When Loki had the information he needed, he gladly sent his fist right into Freyr's face, knocking the thief, literally, who stole his Mayura out cold. To make sure he stayed out of the picture, Loki - still as Mayura with a wicked grin - dragged the body inside and heavily chained him to a chair.

"Kami-sama," she called, raising her free hand in the air as if she was in class, "I have a question."

He chuckled at the curiosity gleaming in her ruby eyes. Her head was slightly tilted to the side, giving her the adorable kitten expression that he just wanted to scoop up and take home. He tugged her hand - the one he was still holding - pulling her closer to him and touched her chin with his thumb and index finger, tipping her head up a bit to give a more dramatic atmosphere.

"And maybe I will have your answer," he purred seductively, and the pink tint across her cheeks deepened to a vibrant red.

"Do gods date?"

"Only if it's you," he whispered, leaning towards her enticing lips, "Mayura."

And he kissed her.

**The end**... maybe not?

((A spur of the moment piece that came to me while I was working on the next chapter to _Love Me and More_, which is currently 30% complete. Please check my profile for further information. Thanks! ~kuro))


End file.
